Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer tacker.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hammer tacker shown in patent TW 1380884 includes two half-shells and a striking mechanism received therebetween. The plate-shaped half shells are formed with metal sheets by bending or perforating them. The metal sheets are difficult to process, so the shape of the shell is restricted. Thus, striking mechanism has to be positioned to the shell by extra pieces.
Besides, the metal shell is heavy for a user to handle, and there must be some gaps between the metal shell and the metal striking mechanism so that noises and shaking are inevitable during striking.